


Feliz Navidad Bruce

by AgAzin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgAzin/pseuds/AgAzin
Summary: Natasha pasa Navidad en la granja Barton. La historia transcurre después de AOU.





	Feliz Navidad Bruce

'Permiso...' dijo Laura abriendo lentamente la puerta, 'chocolate caliente?'  
'Eso estaría muy bien ahora' respondió retirándose de la ventana. Afuera la noche era clara y fría sin embargo no nevaba.  
'Ya te dije que estoy muy contenta de que pases Navidad con nosotros?' Laura la abrazó fuerte y con mucho sentimienti luego de entregarle la taza. Natasha respondió de igual forma y luego bebió un pequeño sorbo sentándose en la cama. 'Ha sido un largo año Nat y extrañar a alguien lo hace más largo aún.' Natasha no sabía si su comentario era sobre ellos extrañándola a ella porque no los había visitado mucho últimamente o si se refería a ella extrañando a Bruce.  
'Sabes? Me hubiese gustado conocerlo un poco más, parecía muy agradable y  bueno y atento...'  
Sí,  definitivamente hablaba sobre Bruce.  
'Él es adorable... Era... Es...' se corrigió con cara de confusión y media sonrisa.  
'Es -' la interrumpió para cortar todos los pensamientos que sabía que ella seguía teniendo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se encaminó a la puerta para salir '- y también tiene un hermoso trasero' dijo en el umbral mirándola cómplice. Natasha tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse  muy fuerte. La puerta se cerró y oyó que en el corredor Clint quería saber del trasero de quién estaban hablando.  
Natasha se acostó apresurada. Tal vez si se dormía rápido evitaría pensarlo pero luego empezó a recordar.  
  
Clint fue el primero que le dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era no culparse, porque era eso lo que ella sentía, que había traicionado su confianza al obligarlo a transformarse y por eso se había  enojado e ido. 'Si hubiese sido así,  el Grandote no habría peleado de nuestro lado y no te hubiese puesto a salvo en el Helicarrier cuando todas esas balas estaban sobre ti.' Laura le dijo que la relación que habían tenido había sido sincera y muy bella porque Nat a veces creía que sin darse cuenta lo habia manipulado y que nada de lo que habían vivido juntos había sido franco. 'Yo vi a dos personas con miedo pero felices de estar uno al lado del otro'. Incluso Tony la había corregido cuando en una larga charla entre vodkas que nunca imaginó que tendría con alguien como Stark, le dijo que empezaba a creer que su desaparición era algo premeditado porque él ya tenía pensado irse de todas formas 'Si Brucey hubiese estado pensado en irse antes de todo eso de Ultrón, ya sabes... tú no te habrías enterado y mucho menos te habría invitado a irse con él . Simplemente se habría ido."  
Nadie sabía dónde estaba y la incertidumbre, la culpa y la terrible necesidad de verlo que tenía no eran las  mejores compañeras. Le era realmente incómodo lidiar con esas emociones porque la hacían odiarse a sí misma por ser tan débil y a la vez sentirse poderosa porque todo lo que había vivido y sentido con él la habían convertido en más humana lo que alguna vez pensó que podría ser.   
Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el armario. Allí estaba la ropa que había dejado Bruce la última y única vez que había estado en la casa y que seguía allí porqu no tenía a quien ser devuelto. Tomó su sweater gris, lo olió esperando percibir su aroma pero estaba lavado y olía a hogar de Barton. Se lo puso y se acostó.  El sueño finalmente la conquistó.  


A la mañana siguiente había papeles de regalo en todas partes,los niños reían felices, Clint tomaba fotografías y Laura y ella iban abriendo paso para que nadie se tropezara con tantas cosas que había debajo del árbol. Stark había hecho de las suyas y había enviado un camión completo con obsequios para todos. Juegos y juguetes para Cooper,  Lila y Nathaniel, una moto de nieve para Clint, equipo informático nuevo para que Laura renovara la oficina desde donde trabajaba como consultora y una excelente y costosa campera con un par botas, todo de cuero y excelente gusto, para Natasha. Finalmente Clint repartió los calcetines rojos que estaban en la chimenea, Laura siempre los llenaba de caramelos y pequeños obsequios pero el de Natasha tenía una caja que era diferente de las que los demás recibieron. Esta caja no estaba envuelta sólo tenía un Tasha escrito en la tapa. Era letra de Bruce. La abrió con ilusión. Dentro había una delicada cadena de oro con un colgante de esmeralda. La nota que la acompañaba decía:  
  
 "Encontré esto durante la mudanza a las nuevas nuevas instalaciones de Los Vengadores. Estaba en el cajón de su mesa de luz.  
Él no estaba pensando en abandonarnos y esto prueba mi punto.  
Feliz Navidad Roja.  
Tony"  
  
Natasha intentó tragar a pesar de que sentía la garganta cerrada. Acarició con delicadeza el colgante y éste le devolvió un tenue tintineo verde.  
Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y le escribió a Tony "Gracias" y luego susurró un 'Feliz Navidad Bruce'

**Author's Note:**

> Este mini fic fue hecho a pedido para @tashaisblackwidow (Instagram). La versión original está en inglés.


End file.
